Wonder Woman (Film)
Wonder Woman ist ein US-Amerikanischer Kriegsfilm und Comicverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2017. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen DC Comic Wonder Woman und stellt nach Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice den zweiten Leinwandauftritt der Amazonenkriegerin dar. Der Film wurde von DC Entertainment in Zusammenarbeit mit RatPac Entertainment und der chinesischen Firma Tencent Pictures produziert, und von Warner Bros. Pictures vertrieben. Es handelt sich um den vierten Film des DC Extended Universe. Der Film wurde von Patty Jenkins inszeniert, von Allan Heinberg geschrieben und von Zack Snyder, Deborah Snyder und Charles Roven produziert. In der titelgebenden Hauptrolle ist Gal Gadot zu sehen. An ihrer Seite verkörperten Chris Pine, David Thewlis, Connie Nielsen und Robin Wright weitere Rollen. Der Film startete am 2. Juni 2017 in den amerikanischen Kinos. Der Deutschlandweite Kinostart erfolgte am 15. Juni 2017. Prämisse „''Vor Wonder Woman war sie Diana, Prinzessin der Amazonen – zu einer unbesiegbaren Kriegerin trainiert. Aufgewachsen auf einer abgeschiedenen Paradiesinsel, trifft sie die Entscheidung ihre Heimat zu verlassen, als ein amerikanischer Pilot an ihren Ufern abstürzt und ihr von einem großen Krieg berichtet, der außerhalb ihrer Welt wütet. Überzeugt diese Bedrohung aufhalten zu können, steht sie an der Seite der Menschheit um alle Kriege zu beenden. Dabei entdeckt Diana ihre vollen Kräfte … und ihre wahre Bestimmung." Handlung Im heutigen Paris bekommt Diana, die Kuratorin des ''Louvre Museums, eine Nachricht von Bruce Wayne mit einem Foto aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg, welches sie an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert. Diana wird auf einer verborgenen Insel, Themyscira, der Heimat, der von den Göttern geschaffenen Amazonen-Kriegern, geboren und groß gezogen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, eine Brücke zwischen den Göttern des Olymps und der Menschenwelt zu waren, und die Menschen vor dem Einfluss Ares, dem Kriegsgott, zu beschützen. In einem Krieg der Götter ist es Ares gelungen, seinen Vater Zeus und die anderen Götter zu töten. Bevor Zeus seinen Verletzungen erlag, schaffte er es den Amazonen den sogenannten Gotttöter zu hinterlassen, welcher es möglich mache, einen Gott zu töten. Diana glaubt fest daran, dass besagte Waffe ein Zeremonien-Schwert in den Hallen von Themyscira ist. Hippolyta, Königin der Amazonen und Dianas Mutter, glaubt, dass Ares niemals wiederkehren wird und verbietet ihrer Tochter, als Kriegerin trainiert zu werden. Doch dank ihrer Tante Antiope, trainiert Diana heimlich. Als die beiden von Hippolyta erwischt werden, überzeugt Antiope ihre Schwester davon Diana doch zu unterrichten. Im Erwachsenenalter rettet Diana den an der Insel gestrandeten Steve Trevor, einen Spion der American Expeditionary Forces, nachdem sein Flugzeug eine Bruchlandung an der Küste von Themyscira gemacht hat. Infolgedessen, wird die Insel von deutschen Kriegsschiffen, die Trevor verfolgt haben, invadiert. Den Amazonen gelingt es alle deutschen Angreifer zu töten, allerdings stirbt Antiope, durch eine deutsche Kugel, welche eigentlich Diana gegolten hatte. Nach der Schlacht, wird Steve Trevor unter dem Einfluss des Lassos der Wahrheit im Thronsaal befragt. Er verrät den Amazonen, dass weltweit ein schrecklicher Krieg tobt und er in Wahrheit ein Spion der alliierten Streitmächte ist. Trevor stahl ein wertvolles Buch, der spanischen Chef-Chemikerin Isabel Maru, welche im Auftrag von General Erich Ludendorff, eine Formel für ein Gas entwickelt hat, welches noch tödlicher ist als Senfgas ist. In dem Glauben, dass Ares hinter dem Krieg steckt, verlässt Diana Themyscira zusammen mit dem Zeremonien-Schwert, dem Lasso der Wahrheit und Steve Trevor um Ares zu finden, und zu vernichten. Als die Zwei in London ankommen, bringen sie das Notizbuch zum Alliierten Obersten Kriegsrat, darunter Sir Patrick Morgan, welcher versucht, einen Waffenstillstand mit Deutschland auszuhandeln. Diana übersetzt das Notizbuch und es wird klar, dass die Deutschen vorhaben, das Gas an der Kriegsfront freizusetzen. Obwohl es ihm vom Rat verboten wird, rekrutiert Steve mit einer geheimen Finanzierung durch Sir Patrick Morgan, den Spion Sameer, Scharfschützen Charlie und den Schmuggler Chief, um ihm und Diana zu helfen, die feindlichen Linien zu infiltrieren und die Deutschen davon abzuhalten, das Gas freizusetzen. Als die Gruppe die belgische Westfront erreicht, werden sie von feindlichen Maschinengewehren beschossen. Diana gelingt es die deutschen Truppen hinter der feindlichen Linie zu attackieren, sodass sich die Allierten Streitkräfte hinter ihr sammeln und sie zusammen das belgische Dorf Veld hinter der feindlichen Linie befreien können. In dem Dorf feiert die Gruppe ihren Sieg und sie machen zusammen ein Foto. Während der Siegesnacht küssen sich Diana und Steve. Das Team findet heraus, dass eine Gala in der Nähe der Obersten Heeresleitung abgehalten werden soll. Steve infiltriert die Feier um herauszufinden, wo das Senfgas versteckt wird, um es zu vernichten. Diana ist inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass Ludendorff Ares ist und möchte diesen nun töten, in der Hoffnung, dass so der Krieg enden wird. Steve kann sie jedoch davon abhalten und somit verhindern, dass ihre Tarnung auffliegt. In der Zwischenzeit lässt Ludendorff das Gas in Veld frei und tötet somit alle Bewohner. Diana beschuldigt Steve, dass er sie davon abgehalten habe Ludendorff zu töten und verfolgt den General in eine Militärbasis, wo das Gas in einen Bomber geladen wird, um es über London freizusetzen. Diana findet und tötet Ludendorff, welcher durch ein weiteres Gas von Doktor Maru, unglaubliche Stärke erhalten hat. Verwundert dadurch, dass Ludendorffs Tod nicht den Krieg beendet hat, erscheint Sir Patrick und offenbart Diana, dass er in Wahrheit Ares ist. Er erzählt Diana, dass obwohl er den Menschen die Grundgedanken zum Krieg gebe, es immer noch ihre freie Entscheidung sei, sich für Krieg und Gewalt zu entscheiden. Nachdem er das Zeremonien-Schwert zerstört hat, verrät er Diana, dass sie der wahre Gotttöter ist, da sie die Tochter von Zeus und Hippolyta ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass die Menschheit von Natur aus verdorben sei und möchte sie davon überzeugen, die Menschheit zu vernichten, um ein neues Paradies auf der Erde zu erschaffen. Während die Zwei kämpfen, gelingt es Steve Trevor und dem Rest seines Teams Dr. Marus Labore zu zerstören. Steve kapert den Bomber, bringt in auf eine sichere Höhe, zerstört diesen und opfert sich selbst dabei. Ares versucht sich Dianas Wut und Trauer um Steves Tod zu nutze zu machen und will sie davon überzeugen, Dr. Maru zu töten. Aber Dianas Erinnerungen an Steve, dass Menschen auch gute Seiten haben, inspiriert sie dazu Dr. Maru zu verschonen und anschließend Ares zu vernichten. Zurück in London feiern Diana und Etta das Ende des Krieges. In der Gegenwart sendet Diana Bruce eine E-Mail, um sich bei ihm für das Foto zu bedanken und beteuert nochmals ihre Mission, alles Leben als Wonder Woman zu beschützen. Besetzung Videos Wonder Woman First Movie Footage - Gal Gadot, Chris Pine DCFilms Presents The 1st "Wonder Woman" Footage! WONDER WOMAN Comic-Con Trailer WONDER WOMAN - Comic-Con Trailer Deutsch HD German (2016) WONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer HD WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2016) WONDER WOMAN - Official Origin Trailer WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 5 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN – Rise of the Warrior Official Final Trailer WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 4 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 5 Cutdown Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 7 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Trailer Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Spot 1 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Spot 2 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Spot 4 Deutsch HD German (2017) Trivia *Deborah und Zack Snyder sowie Charles Roven werden den Film produzieren. *Am 14. April 2015 verließ Michelle MacLaren das Projekt auf Grund kreativer Differenzen. Angeblich wollte MacLaren einen Tiger Side-Kick für Wonder Woman einführen, was einer der Gründe sein könnte, warum sie den Regieposten abgeben musste. *Als neue Regisseurin wurde Patty Jenkins bestätigt, welche bereits für Marvel ursprünglich Thor: The Dark Kingdom drehen sollte. *Wie The Warp berichtete unterschrieb Chris Pine für die Rolle Steve Trevor. Außerdem unterschrieb er ebenfalls für mögliche Fortsetzungen des Franchise. *Eigentlich sollte der Hoyte Van Hoytema als Kameramann fungieren. In einem Interview mit The Playlist bestätigte der Kamermann dies. *Der Stand-Up-Komiker sowie Schauspieler Bryan Callan in dem Podcast The Fighter And the Kid, er habe für eine Rolle in dem Film vorgesprochen. Dabei verriet er, dass Chris Pine und Cate Blanchett bei den Vorsprechen ebenfalls anwesend waren. *JoBlo.com berichtet, dass die Antagonisten Ares und Circe im Film den 3. Weltkrieg auslösen sollen und von Wonder Woman und Steve Trevor gestoppt werden sollen. Dabei soll Ares erstmals im 1. Weltkrieg von Wonder Woman besiegt werden. Zudem soll auch Batman zweimal im Film auftauchen, einmal in der Mitte und einmal am Ende des Filmes. *Wonder Womans unsichtbarer Jet soll kurz vorkommen. *Am 21. November 2015 wurde über eine offizielle Pressemitteilung von Warner Bros. bekanntgegeben, dass die Schauspieler Robin Wright, Danny Huston, David Thewlis, Ewen Bremner, Lucy Davis und Elena Anaya Teil der Besetzung sein werden. Ebenfalls wurde Matthew Jensen als Kameramann verkündet. *Am 1. März 2016 gab Warner die deutschen Kinostarts für Justice League Part 1 und Wonder Woman bekannt. *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 21. November 2015 und endeten am 9. Mai 2016 in London. *Am 18. April 2017 wurde via Gal Gadots Instagram-Account bekannt, dass das niederländische Model Doutzen Kroes eine Rolle im Film übernehmen soll. Bei ihrer Rolle soll es sich um eine weitere Amazone handeln. Zudem wird Ann Wolfe eine weitere Rolle übernehmen und Wonder Womans Tiger soll nun tatsächlich einen Auftritt erhalten. *Am 15. Mai 2016 bestätigte die Mixed Martial Arts Sportlerin Madeline Vall via Twitter, dass sie die Amazonenkriegerin Egeria spielen wird. *Am 26. Mai 2016 wurde via IMDb bekannt, dass die Schauspielerin Florence Kasumba (bekannt aus The First Avenger: Civil War) die amazonische Senatorin Acantha spielen wird. *Am 12. Juli 2016 wurde via Collider bekannt, dass nicht etwa Jason Fuchs das Drehbuch verfasst hat, sondern Geoff Johns und Allan Heinberg. *Am 10. Januar 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Ares der Hauptantagonist des Films sein wird. Am 19. Feburar 2017 bestätigte Batmen-News.com, dass es sich um die unbekannte Rolle von David Thewlis handelt. Dabei soll der Charakter ein Mix aus Practical-Effects und CGI sein. *Am 13. März 2017 bestätigte Regisseurin Patty Jenkins, dass die Boxerin Ann Wolfe die Amazone Atremis verkörpern wird. Bilder Poster Wonder Woman Ankündigungsbild.png|Ankündigungsbild Wonder Woman Filmlogo.jpg|Logo Wonder Woman Filmlogo #2.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbanner.png Wonder Woman Gif-Filmlogo.gif Wonder Woman Teaserposter.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Wonder Woman Teaserposter Wonder.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter Wonder.jpg Wonder Woman Teaserposter Outage.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter Outage.jpg Wonder Woman Teaserposter Power.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter Power.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter 2.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter 2.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter 4.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinopster 4.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter 6.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter 6.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter 3.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter 3.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter 5.jpg Setfotos Geoff Johns in Ricksmanworth.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 1.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 2.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 3.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 4.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 5.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 6.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 7.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 8.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 9.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 10.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 11.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 12.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 13.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 14.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 15.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 16.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 17.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 18.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 19.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 20.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 21.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 22.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 23.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 24.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 25.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 26.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 27.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 28.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 29.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 30.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 31.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 32.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 33.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 34.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 35.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 36.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 37.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 38.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 39.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 40.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 41.png Wonder Woman Setbild 42.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 43.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 44.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 45.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 46.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 47.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 48.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 49.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 50.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 51.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 52.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 53.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 54.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 55.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 56.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 57.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 58.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 59.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 60.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 61.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 62.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 63.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 64.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 65.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 66.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 67.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 68.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 69.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 70.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 71.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 72.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 73.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 74.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 75.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 76.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 77.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 78.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 79.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 80.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 81.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 82.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 83.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 84.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 85.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 86.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 87.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 88.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 89.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 90.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 91.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 92.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 93.jpg Promotionbilder Wonder Woman Promobild.jpg|Erstes Offizielles Promobild zu Wonder Woman Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 1.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 2.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 3.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 4.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 5.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 6.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 1.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 2.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 3.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 4.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 5.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 6.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 7.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 8.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 9.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 10.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 11.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 12.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 13.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 14.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 15.jpg Wonder Woman Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 7.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 8.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 9.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 10.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 11.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 12.jpg Wonder Woman Entertainment Weekly Cover 2.jpg Konzeptfotos Wonder Woman Entertainemt Weekly Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Wonder Woman Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Wonder Woman Konzeptfoto 2.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray und DVD erfolgte am 2. November 2017. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe Kategorie:Wonder Woman-Filme